Irina
Irina Rostropovich returns any favor and will do anything for a friend. She wants to prove that she's more than just a pretty face, though The Model isn't afraid to use her looks to help her through a challenge. Biography The Rostropovich family seems to have modelling in its genes, as every member of the bloodline has been graced with Russian good looks. Starting with a portrait of Aleksey Rostropovich painted in the time of the Renaissance, nearly every Rostropovich has participated in some form of modelling in their lives because people can’t help but want to preserve their beauty. Irina’s immediate family was no different: her father was the face of a popular razor brand, her mother was a footwear model, and her sister Renata was employed as a high fashion model when she turned fourteen. Renata’s career caused the family to move from Russia to America when Irina was twelve to reach a new market of fashion. Irina never wanted to model, dreaming of one day becoming a teacher instead, but when her sister suddenly skyrocketed to fame, her jealousy and her parents’ persuasion led to her also joining the modelling business. Whereas Renata made herself famous by being the cruelest figure in fashion, participating in everything from weave pulling to coke snorting, Irina wants to be a role model. She wants to step out of her sister's shadow and show little girls that they can have a pretty face and a good personality, contrary to what the media says. The producers of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment contacted Irina’s agent to have her appear on the show because they assumed that she was as much of a diva as her sister is. Irina accepted the offer even though she knew that she didn’t fit the stereotype, thinking that competing on the show would be fun. During For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The camera played to show a man in his early thirties sitting in a chair, a pair of designer sunglasses covering his eyes. He gave the camera a grin, his teeth so white that there was no way that they couldn’t be veneers. “Chris McLean, baby, you’ve made a great choice with your casting. Irina Rostropovich would love to be on Total Drama and will be happy to sign any wavers necessary.” The man shot two finger guns at the camera before picking up a black book from his lap. “If it wasn’t obvious enough, I’m not Irina Rostropovich. I’m her agent. This, however, is.” Irina’s agent opened the book to a picture of a stunning blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair. “Quite the piece, huh?” He flipped through the pages of her portfolio, pausing on each one to give the camera a good view of each photo of Irina. “Irina’s looks are flexible enough that she works in both the high fashion and commercial markets. I’d have had her make an audition tape herself, but she’s busy with a magazine shoot right now and doesn’t have time for it.” The agent put down the portfolio and leaned back in his chair. “Seriously, you picked well when casting Irina. Not only is she’s gorgeous, but she’s got a personality that’ll get the fans to root for her. Plus, she’s Russian, and boys love the accent.” He lowered his sunglasses and gave the camera an eyebrow waggle. “She might not be the spitfire that her sister is, but trust me: Irina’s got the goods. So thanks for the request. She’d love to participate.” Trivia *Irina speaks with a Russian accent. She is one of the few characters to speak with an accent, the others being Josh, Risty, and Avery. *I was inspired to use Irina's name for her character after watching an episode of MTV's Fear with a Russian contestant of the same name. *Irina was originally French and named Madeline Aurelie. *Irina's face was one of the most difficult to redesign, as her original image looked more girl-next-door than modelesque. I chose to give her a strong jaw to make her seem more like a high fashion model, with her straight, sharp nose shape to make her seem more European. **Similarly, her body type was made skinnier to fit the mold of a model a bit better. *Irina is the tallest female character, most of her height coming from her long legs. *Irina's color scheme was changed from periwinkle and blue to pink because more people associate tall, beautiful blondes in pink with Barbie dolls. This choice was made to make it more likely that she would be considered just a dumb blonde or a pretty face. **Also, the design of her main outfit reflects Katie and Sadie's as another way of making readers assume that she will be an airheaded character based on her appearance. *In the competition, Irina tends to make more of the "Team Mom" role in the fact that she is always comforting towards the other contestants. She also tends to be one of the only contestants concerned with everybody getting along. *Renata reveals in All I Want is Revenge that Irina dyes her hair blonde. Gallery Irina- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Irina- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Irina- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment